Name Pending
by TheWindKnight
Summary: Yes, that is really the title.Fuu and Ferio have been appart much to long, when, suddenly they're reunited. Now that they're back together, Fuu can't bear to leave him again, petrified that if she leaves, she'll never return
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's this fic that I never thought I'd post here.

And the name is REALLY "NAME PENDING" It's not pending... it's really called "name pending"

* * *

Name Pending

By Bean

Chapter 1

Fuu sat in the garden of the palace, watching, from a precarious perch in the tallest tree in all of Previously-Cephiro, as the little dots of her friends and loved ones had tea about three city blocks away. Sighing, she held her chest above her heart. Her white turtleneck sweater only added to the heat that seemed to be emanating from her very soul and being.

'_Cephiro is a place where one's will decides all. Even now, without a pillar, the world can be beautiful, just because people wish it so. If that is really the case… then why can my heart never settle here?_' She let one leg swing down into the empty air beneath her, feeling no fear of the drop beneath her. A red-hot blush burned across her cheeks. '_Why can I think of nothing but him? I used to be so level-headed, too… I cannot believe I flunked my final in trigonometry… mathematics is normally my best subject._'

"…Fuu." A deep, rumbling voice echoed in her mind. Windom. She smiled.

"Yes?" she asked pleasantly.

"You are troubled." The Rune-God seemed to be worried. Fuu was genuinely touched.

"It's nothing, Windom. I promise. It is just heart sickness. I'll be fine once I finally gain some self confidence." She smiled and giggled. "I'll be fine."

The Rune-God seemed to hesitate. "Very well." And it was gone.

Ferio walked beneath the tallest tree in the largest garden. Glancing up, he could swear he saw a blue and white dot in the highest branches. He blinked. "Fuu?"

The dot squeaked and wobbled for a moment. In the tree, Fuu grew even redder. '_Ferio! Oh, no! I-I can't face him when I've been thinking what I have!_'

"Fuu! Come down!" He called.

She blinked and blushed. "U-uhm… Can you give me a minute or two? I-it's hard to maneuver!"

He watched, in a certain awe, as she made her way from one branch to the next, completely confident in her ability to get to him safely.

Fuu, however, was mentally spazzing. '_Oh, no! My palms are all sweaty… I'll never—_'

Ferio watched in horror, as Fuu tumbled from her branch to the ground at an insane speed. She squeaked, not screamed, as she plummeted toward him. Bracing herself for impact, she thought. '_It seems my calculations were off. I will not pass out before impact…_'

Then, just a few feet before hitting the ground, she felt herself nearly stopped, and then, landed, safely, with an 'oof' on something soft. Ferio smiled, as his scarred nose was just a few inches away from hers, and then grimaced in pain.

She scuttled away. "Ferio! Are you all right?" Panicing, she took him in her arms as he coughed.

"I-I meant to catch you. It didn't work out very well, now did it?" He sighed as he coughed again, and noticed that his ribs hurt. Fuu noticed his pain as well.

"Sit still, Ferio." She held him a little further away as she preformed 'Healing Wind' for all his injuries.

He sat up, blinking, on his own. "Thanks. I needed that. I've been looking for you." He added, bluntly.

Helping him to his feet, she sighed, dusting off her blue denim jeans. "What did you need me for? Has something happened?"

He laughed. "Does something have to be wrong for us to talk, now?"

She blushed, biting on her knuckle, looking away. "N-no… you just seemed so… serious."

Ferio grinned again, taking her free hand and kissing her. "When it involves you, I'm always serious."

"Don't tease me. Please." She blushed hard.

"I'm not, Fuu, I promise! I just wanted—"

"There you two are!" Master Mage Clef stood behind them. "I've been looking everywhere for the two of you!"

Fuu flinched, hiding her face from him. Clef had become increasingly anal about their relationship, feeling that, as a prince, Ferio should not be starting up romantics with someone as "lowly" as a magic knight. They both hated it. He could not stand to see them together without having a major conniption fit. It was the same for Lantis and Hikaru, as well Ascot and Umi. They were all starting to hate the Master Mage.

"I need the two of you in the central garden immediately. If you see any of your friends, tell them to be there too. It's important."

They both nodded, and started the short trek back.

* * *

_Was denkst Sie?_

What do you guys think?


	2. NamePending: Crash and Burn

Well, I was supposed to upload this two days ago. UNFORTUNATELY! I couldnt find my jump drive (Named ASCOT by the way) ANYWHERE! Ugh. It was plugged into my computer X

That's me for you.

* * *

Part Two: Crash and Burn

Fuu, her feet tucked up underneath her egg-shaped chair looked at Ferio with shining eyes, under her bangs, terrified he would see her, staring at him, awe struck as she was. Unbidden, the question of where he'd gotten his scars came to her mind. Rumors spread around the castle like the summertime heat. Some said it was in a battle against a vicious monster in the Forest of Silence, while others said it was from his short visit to the castle before he could remember his sister. Twice she'd heard that it was from his own clumsiness, dropping props from his time as a traveling bard.  
His scars weren't the only sparks for rumors about him. He was a prince undiscovered until Emeraude was gone and passed. Many believed that he was not suited to the royal life, no matter how much Fuu and the other magic knights believed in him, no matter how much they supported him. Once, she'd heard it said that his whole persona was a lie, invented by Emeraude in his last days, and told to all her servants and people to stop the world from crumbling. Somehow the peace was restless with a form of rebellion unknown of before the fall of the pillar system. Fuu prayed that no assignation would take place, knowing her prayers were useless if someone prayed for someone to assassinate the young prince. _Please, Sir Mokona, protect him. Please._  
Umi and Ascot entered the picnicking area soon after her prayer. "Fuu!" Umi giggled. "You're all red! What were you caught doing?"  
Fuu's head shot up. "Nothing!" She looked back away. "What's going on with Sir Clef? He's been rather annoyed for no reason lately."  
Lantis entered the clearing, with Lafarga and Hikaru. Lafarga answered her question. "He's sick. Living for seven hundred years has taken its toll, not to mention all the energy he used on you girls."  
"Sick?" Fuu asked. "How do you mean?"  
Clef stepped out from behind Lantis. "It's no matter."  
She saw Umi grimace lightly. Fuu was glad her friend had not fallen for the Master Mage, as it would cause a broken heart later, and she knew it. Perhaps, she mused, as much as falling for Ferio would break hers.  
"Cephiro is in trouble." Clef said, interrupting her thoughts.  
"How so?" Lantis asked softly.  
"There is a rebellion in the south west, against the Prince, Ascot, Lantis, Lafarga, you girls and I as peacekeepers."  
Fuu's heart jumped into her throat. _I knew it was coming… now it's here… Ferio…_  
"I need the magic knights to intercept a movement lead by a witch named 'Lady Thyme' in that part of the land." He glanced from girl to girl. "And I need you three—" his finger pointed from Ferio to Ascot and then to Lantis "—to escort and protect them."  
"Doesn't that seem a little dangerous?" Umi asked softly. "I mean, we're the ones they hate."  
"We're the only ones who can do it." Hikaru replied. "What would it look like if we couldn't even face the people of Cephiro?"  
"I agree." Fuu said, speaking past the lump in her throat, and knowing it was audible. "We should do it."  
She stood. "But I think it should just be the magic knights. We've proven ourselves. A-and I don't… I don't want the others to get hurt."  
Ferio and Ascot stood at the same time, Ferio's hand taking her arm, and Ascot's fists clenched.  
"We won't let you go alone." Ferio spoke with certainty, his grip tight, voicing Ascot's thoughts as well, as he spoke a moment after: "We won't leave you."  
Lantis merely nodded, with a quiet statement of "yes."  
Fuu sat again, pulling Ferio down with her, eyes filled with tears.  
"Then it is decided. You will leave tomorrow." Clef nodded and left, not leaving any room for argument.

"Fuu?" Ferio followed her. "Fuu, why are you so upset?"  
"I'm not upset!" she replied, angrily, propelling herself forward.  
"Then why are you pushing me away like this?!" Ferio stopped walking. "Fuu. Stop and listen to me."  
She continued walking, too afraid to stop or turn toward him. Suddenly, his hand wrapped around her arm again. "Stop." Grabbing her other arm, he turned him to her. She looked up, bright red. "What's _wrong_?"  
"What if you get hurt?" she could hear her tears in her voice.  
He looked at her, softly, hugging her. "Fuu… if you jump, I'm going to fall and catch you. Learn that. You don't do anything without me."  
"Ferio…"

Clef grabbed the sides of his head. "W-what are you doing to me?!"  
"Oh, don't worry, dear… it will all be over soon. Very soon."

* * *

Who can tell I don't really like Clef too much? Oh, oh! Me. 


	3. NamePending: Truth does become dream

I really really like this chapter and I don't know why. Oh, nyoron.

* * *

Part 3

Fuu's sleep was restless. She dreamt of Ferio. Of his past, to be precise, and what it could have been.

It was not pretty.

Somehow, though, she knew it was true.

_ i Ferio was six years old when he left the palace. He didn't know why he had to leave his mother and father, while his sister could stay. He knew, somewhat, that Emeraude was special, having become the Pillar, but didn't know why she had the power to send him away. He loved her as much as a little brother could._

_She kept saying it was for the best of Sefiiro. That she couldn't concentrate with him around. That she loved him too much…_

_But if that was true… why did she want him gone? Just because someone had a strong heart didn't mean that they had to make everything they loved go away, did it?_

_And why did Emeraude get to keep Mom and Dad??  
_

_Ferio didn't have long to ponder these things, as only moments after he turned away from Emeraude, teary eyed, Master Mage Clef took him by the hand and led him away. As soon as they were outside the main hall, Clef touched his head with his staff… and everything went black._

_He woke up three days later in the arms of a completely strange man. Rubbing his eyes, he saw a plump woman leaning over the man's shoulder. They smiled and explained who they were. The two were a part of a traveling camp, gypsies for a lack of better name, and they'd found him, clutching a paper that read his name on the side of the road earlier that morning. They said the paper read "Ferio."_

_That afternoon, staring into a lake, Ferio found a scar that, like everything else, he couldn't remember, stretching across his nose._

_Within a week, the boy was in trouble. He'd wandered away from his new foster parents, into the woods most knew as the Forests of Silence. The quiet was terrifying. He didn't know this place or these plants. Hell, he didn't even know himself. He just knew… he was lonely. When he cried out for help, it attacked him. It seemed like some sort of large bird._

_Thus, Ferio claimed his second scar, in the shape of an X on his cheek._

_He learned to sing and act and perform street magic with the gypsies. By the time he was ten, he could wield a sword better than most of the adults he learned from. He was a master. Everyone assumed that was why he was called to the palace. Only Princess Emeraude knew different._

_The years passed, and soon he decided it was time to go. He left the group he'd stayed with._

_He was seventeen when he met the Magic Knights, and everyone knew the story from there. /_i

Fuu woke sleepily, being shaken gently. She blinked twice, and grabbed for her glasses, beside her head, on next to her pillow. Before she put them on, however, she squealed as she realized she wasn't alone. The shaking had stopped, and she couldn't see the intruder, but he was there. She heard even breathing. She sat up as if she were wound and sprung.

"Who's here! I'll warn you, I am not afraid to—"

"Not afraid to what?"

"Ferio!" i _Speak of the devil... /i _

"Morning. I still want to talk to you."

"Morning… it feels…"

"Like midnight? It is."

"What are you doing in my room at midnight, Ferio?? What will everyone think?"

"Let them think. I just want to talk."

"At least let me see you."

A lamp flared to life, casting long shadows across the room, covering Ferio, who stood in a corner.

"You weren't sleeping well." This wasn't a question. Ferio had watched her for a while.

"Not really. A… nightmare."

"You said my name."

Fuu turned bright pink. "I-I did??"

"Twice."

"Oh…" She bit her knuckle. "Well…"

"We have to be ready to go in six hours."

"Six hours is a long time. Its 360 minutes. I could be sleeping during them. And I know you love sleeping, so why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I didn't like how we left things."

"And how is that?"

"Unfinished."

"You can't sleep, can you?"

Suddenly, Ferio grew teary-eyed. "I'm lonely."

Fuu moved over, as she always did, and Ferio sat on the bed beside her. "Why do you always let me do this?"

"Because. You're Ferio, and what are you going to do?"

"You never know…"

"Sir Clef will get angry, Ferio. You must learn to sleep by yourself."

"It's not like we're doing anything bad!"

"Go to sleep." She sent a breath of wind to blow out the lamp and rested her head back on the pillow. She fell asleep with Ferio's comforting warmth and light breathing beside her.

* * *

Dude, if Ferio wanted to sleep in the same bed as me, there would be no objections on my part.

Except that I am not Fuu -keeps unbridled ferio lust under control for fuu alone-

I really have to cosplay her sometime soon

And you can see the original version of this fic thewindknight. You can also see my ferio, fuu and fuuxferio fanart there, along with an umixascot piece too!


	4. NamePending: Uncertainty

Here's where it gets kinda wacky. I dunno. I'm a hopeless romantic. -sigh- this story just gets worse and worse

* * *

Magic Knight Rayearth

Part 5

Even with Ferio beside her, Fuu realized she couldn't stop the dreams. She'd had these nightmares for days and days. In Tokyo, Kuu was worried for her. In truth, she knew that Hikaru and Umi were as well, which is why she started sleeping in her own room. Ever since Cephiro had been turned over to its people, Fuu knew she had changed. First there was the long stint when she thought she'd never see Ferio again. And then… well and then…

And then the three had suddenly appeared in Cephiro. No one knew why, no one knew how… but they did know that every time they went to Tokyo Tower together… something happened, and they were returned. It frightened her to know she might go home one day and never see Ferio again.

It had almost gotten to the point where she could not bear to go home. She sat up, very slowly as to not wake Ferio and clenched her hands together. She watched him, tears in her eyes. She had never known herself to be so indecisive. What could she do? She leaned forward, with a deep sigh, resting her head in her hands. "I don't understand…"

"Don't understand what?"

"Oh! Ferio, I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled a soft smile at him.

"It's hard to do." He chuckled. "Can't sleep?"

"Just thinking."

"You do a lot of that, I've noticed."

"Better than not doing any of it." She smiled again, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"What're you thinking about?"

She blushed. "Nothing."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"That's an awful lot of red for nothing. And besides, how does nothing mess up your sleep like it does?"

So he'd seen her like this before… She knew it! She owed herself a dollar. "You've been watching me."

"You never sleep anymore. You've got to take care of yourself better. I thought you were trying to keep yourself safe for the people who love you."

"How did you learn about that?" Fuu blinked. He knew everything, lately.

"Hikaru and Umi were talking about it."

"Oh. But, still. I'm doing just fine thank you. It's just taxing to go back and forth every other day."

"Maybe…" He trailed off, sitting up not looking at her.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe you should stay here."

"Stay here… as in… not go tomorrow?"

"As in… stay here, in Cephiro."

"But this isn't my wo—" Fuu looked down, just a little as she spoke, but was cut off.

"… with me."

Her eyes widened. She blushed. "Ferio…" she whispered softly.

"You don't have to… I mean, you have a family back in…" he paused, "Toe-kee-yoh. You don't have that here."

"But I—"

Ferio laid back down. "You don't have much more of a chance for sleep. Good night, Fuu. Sleep on it."

Now Fuu knew, despite Ferio's best intentions, she would be doing no sleeping this night. She had much too much to think about.

* * *

Poor Fuu... so confused. TTTT

Anyway, yeah, I haven't been able to sleep lately. Good for you, I wrote a lot this weekend.


	5. NamePending: Kimi ga Sora Datta

So, now we've discovered this fic will be fluff.

We're wrong. It WILL get sad, unfortunately. But that's still to come. There's more happy coming for some time.

* * *

Name Pending 5 

The Sky, the Dream

Fuu, vexed from the lack of sleep she had managed to obtain the night before, scrubbed violently at her eyes before slipping her glasses on her nose. She looked around the room for Ferio, only to find him gone without a trace.

Frowning grumpily, she sighed. "I should have expected it. He always has princely duties in the mornings. I'd give anything for just one morning, to find him here." A little rebellious part of her mind chuckled at her: _If you were to stay here with him, I'm sure there would be more than one._ Her cheeks flamed. "I should _not _be thinking about that! What has gotten into me!?"

She slipped into her spring school uniform. Being in high school now, it seemed strange, wearing the shorter skirt of darker green fabric, the vest of navy blue, though the white blouse was familiar, her tie no longer hung down her chest. Instead, there was more of, oh, she hated to say this, an ascot.

Still pulling her hair into her red headband, she left her dressing room for her bedroom. Staring forlornly at the texts she would have to give up for her next travel, she didn't hear footsteps behind her. "Fuu, are you all right?"

She turned and smiled at the familiar voice. "Hikaru. Of course you would be worrying. I am fine. I promise you."

"Bt you haven't been eating lately and you're pale. Even Ferio is worried, you've gotten quiet."

"It's just like you to realize that. It's all right. I'm very preoccupied." She looked away, not wanting to show with her eyes her true problems just yet.

"Ferio's asked you to stay, hasn't he?"

Fuu's eyes grew wide.

"Are you going to? I mean… can we really stay in Cephiro? What about Tokyo? What are we going to do about our homes there if we stay here? How could we give it up? But, how could we give up Cephiro—It's the land we were willing to give our lives for.  
I mean, I love it here, and I love the people. Don't you, Fuu? But, my family in Tokyo…" she trailed off. "What should we do?"

Fuu looked at the short red head again. "Someone's asked you to stay as well."

"Eagle and Lantis want me to stay here."

"Both of them? Was this just recently?"

"Eagle woke up last night, and he asked me, and Lantis agreed with him that I should stay in Cephiro."

"Oh, Hikaru. I don't know what I'll do myself, let alone what to tell you. Just do what will hurt less in the end."

"I don't know what that is though!" Hikaru sounded on the verge of tears, and stormed from the room.

"Neither do I."

"Are you sure you're up to this, Fuu? You're looking a little pale." Ferio stroked his hand against her cheek—she wasn't pale much longer. "Well, you were, anyway. Are you all right? Did you ever get any sleep?"

She smiled and nodded weakly. "Yes," she lied.

Since her encounter with Hikaru, she hadn't had time to rest. No one but her needed to know that, though. First there was breakfast, where she had to be—she needed some form of energy to get her through the day. Then there was that short amount of time Umi had forced her to go through their weapons and safety precautions, taking up over an hour of her time. Finally, she'd been ushered around the castle's court all day by Master Mage Clef, getting at her closest points, a hundred meters or so from Ferio. She wanted him to clarify his request the night before, but she could do no such thing at that distance.

Clef watched the small gathering as the prepared to board the three hovercrafts that Mokona had set aside for them. "Who is going with whom?"

Umi, getting fed up with his condescending attitude, murmured, "Who do you _think_? No offense, but I am _not_ riding with Ferio or Lantis."

Ascot turned a deep strawberry color. Clef, on the other hand, was not half as pleased,

"I warn you now, if word gets back to me—"

Ferio sighed and exchanged glances with Fuu. "Yes, Master Mage, we know. We'll just be going now."

Clef looked a bit disgruntled but left all the same.

Ferio stepped onto the hovercraft and put a hand out for Fuu. She took it and stepped up beside him.

And their adventure started.

* * *

oooooh, what's Fuu going to choose?! Who knows. Tune in next time (In 5 minutes when i post chapter 6) 


	6. NamePending: Butterfly Kisses

Due to finishing three chapters this weekend: TADA

* * *

Chapter 6

Butterfly Kisses

Fuu woke as the sun dipped low in the Cephiran sky in a confused state. When had she fallen asleep? What had she been doing since they'd left? The last thing she remembered was Ferio's strong hands on her shoulders, his voice asking if she was okay. Had she answered? She couldn't remember. Had she worried him?

Ferio held her. That much she knew. He held her and he was resting on the ground. When had they stopped traveling? Where were they and when had they gotten there? She bit her lip as she pondered.

"You're awake. We've been worried." Ferio stirred. "You didn't sleep last night, did you? You shouldn't lie like that. We would have waited for you to rest."

"This is more important than me, Ferio. You know that. This is about the fate of Cephiro. I shouldn't hold us back from that."

Ferio sighed, unable to argue with the truth.

"How far away are we?"

"Another day. Fuu, look at me." He'd noticed her downcast eyes. She didn't want to worry him. If he had another thing to worry about, what would he come to? "Fuu, are you feeling well? You've got circles under your eyes."

"I'm feeling fine. Another night's rest, and I'll be back to normal. I promise. By the time we get there, I'll be at top shape."

"Is this because of what I asked?"

Fuu's heart went into her throat. "What you asked?" She couldn't hide the slight tremor as she spoke. "What—what do you mean?"

"Is this because I asked you to stay?" He looked at her, with all seriousness. "Are you worried about that?"

"N-no!" she squeaked too quickly. "Of course not!"

He frowned. "It is. I'm sorry, Fuu. I didn't mean to say that you… have to… just that I would like it if you did." He sounded so cautious. It unnerved her.

"Ferio… you don't… I mean…"

He touched the tip of her nose. "Don't answer now. It's all right."

"But I want to stay here!" The words were out of he mouth before she could stop them. They felt funny in her mouth. Strange. Permanent. She tested them out again, softer, slower. "I want to stay here, Ferio…. With you."

Ferio's eyes widened. "I think… I must have heard you wrong. I thought I heard you say… that you'd stay."

"That's what I said, Ferio. I want to stay here… with you."

* * *

YAY!!!!! Now who's not happy with that?! I am!

Yay Fluff

2 chapters till doomsday


	7. Filler and Whatever happened to clef?

Sorry it's been so long. I've been working on a new project and a walkthrough/guide for the SNES MKR game. Plus, this is just an awkward chapter. Anyway, my laptop now has internet so everythinggood. And I'll get chapters up easier and faster

* * *

Chapter 7

Fuu slept easier that night than she had in months, despite the cold air and hard ground. Umi and Hikaru wondered what had happened, but neither could wake their friend when she hadn't slept this well in weeks.

Lantis and Ascot wondered more about Ferio, who walked around the camp in a daze, not noticing when he nearly walked into them. When they woke him for his watch, they wondered if they'd be attacked while they slept, but were too tired to care much by that point. The next day's journey was to be long, and over not only a desert, but the monster-infested lands of Thyme.

And monster-infested they were. More so than anywhere else the three Magic Knights had ever been. Only when Ascot lived with his friends in Zagato's place had he ever seen this many monsters. Ferio had experience dealing with the many monsters in the Forests of Silence. Lantis never knew so many monsters to be in one place.

The day was long with fighting. No matter how many they killed, another stepped into its place. Fuu and Ferio fought back to back, both more worried about the other than his or herself.

When the day was finally over, there were still monsters on the prowl. No one had the strength to fight anymore, on either side. The night was short and no one was properly rested.

They shoved past the remaining monsters, closer and closer, until…

"Oh, my," Fuu whispered, staring at the tall black towers that loomed above them.

Umi nodded. "You said it."

"This must be the place," Ferio mumbled. "I can see a rebellion happening here."

"Mm." Ascot nodded his agreement.

Hikaru frowned, her eyes full of fire. "Let's go."

Fuu grabbed her shoulder. "We need to be at top shape when we get there. We need to rest."

"But—"

"No buts." Ferio agreed. "We need rest and food. And healing from today." He shot a meaningful look at Fuu, who blushed.

"Y-yes," she agreed, nodding her head. "Ferio is right."

"Yeah," Umi chimed in. "We've been at it all day. Cephiro can wait a night."

Hikaru sighed. "I guess so…"

Now's the point that everyone's been waiting for since chapter one—the point everyone has brought up to the author of this story. What the heck is happening to Clef?

Well, as it happens, a month before this tale began, there was a visitor to the palace who said that the lands he lived in were becoming increasingly uninhabitable. He spoke wisely and calmly, with an air of grace that did not fit his occupation of humble farmer. Clef was suspicious, Ferio, also. Before he left, the magic knights had showed up at the castle, and Ferio had gotten leave from the both of them to seek out Fuu.

Clef may have been the strongest mage in Cephiro, but even he couldn't withstand the spell placed on him in the room that day.

He knew of the rebellion in the south, he knew of Lady Thyme. He knew how to stop her.

And she knew he knew that.

And thus, she bewitched him, not only to hide her plot, but to detest the magic knights and their relationships. She had him force himself into the most important things in their lives—their loves. And thus, she alienated him from the magic knights, the prince and all their friends.

And she took the needed information away from them. Finally when she was ready, she had Clef tell the magic knights that there was a rebellion in the south. And the magic knights walked right into her trap.


End file.
